The Prophecy
by Vega612
Summary: Clockwork didn't help Danny to save his family and his friends.But it was for a reason. Danny was exiled and ranaway to Utah. What will happen next in the prophecy? Rated T for blood, violence, and language.
1. It ends and begins

**First fan-fic people so no hurtful comments plz!**

**DISCLAIMER: dont own danny phantom but I do own Sierra!**

The New Prophecy 

Chapter 1: It must happen

Danny's POV

Bright lights flashed and blinded me. The boom shook the ground underneath me. Instinctively I turned intangible. Sure they would count Danny _Fenton _as dead. The explosion would cause civilians to come and observe as any human would do. They would see Danny Phantom rummaging around looking for his family and friends.

Humans would always blame the last person they saw near the accident _alive _or dead since Danny Phantom was a ghost, and label him as a criminal, a murderer, a killer. After all I did for them too. After moments that seemed like years, the light somewhat ended and the thunderous sound stopped finally.

Tears crept out of my eyes as the dust and smoke from the explosion cleared. The only thing I saw of what was once my life, family and friends, was a burned hand. I could immediately tell it was Sam's, choking down the tears was hard. Breaking down would need to wait ti'll I got away from the press and the city.

_*****Somewhere in the mountains of Utah about 2 weeks later****_

_******__SNAP** _

A girl's head shot up quickly... nothing. But, just to make sure she moved the hair from over the left side of her face to reveal a dragon eye. Around the left eye were red markings with a gray tone creeping up through the right side of them. The dragon eye squinted seeing anything that would or could be invisible to a human's eye. This was one of the many great powers of a dragon.

The gray eye squinted to see a boy with raven hair, and in a t-shirt and jeans.

" I can see you", she said,. I was gapin at her eye, which would be expected.

"How... how did you see me?

"Dragons can see things invisible, have night vision and can see with their eyes closed," she replied now annoyed.

"Soooo", the word came out dramatically,"You're a dragon?"

"Half."

A look of relief shot over his features,"Ok, good 'cause for a second I thought you were gonna eat me."

"They all do," she muttered.

The air getting awkward and the silence not helping anything she started to walk away.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Um, do you have any place to stay 'cause I don't."

"Kinda, I'm guessing you want to crash there for the night."

"Please?"

The girl sighed,"Fine, you can stay."

I mentally cheered and started to follow the girl up the trail. Giving me the chance to look over her features. The eye that was not of a dragon's was a amber color that I saw when she stared at me. (Her back was turned to him right now) The girl looked about the same age as me and was a little bit taller. She had very light brown hair with two brown feathers with black lines at the side. She was quite thin, but had curves here and there. She had a light blue tank-top and short jeans, and she was... barefoot?

Suddenly I realized I forgot to ask her name.

"Um, I believe I didn't ask your name."

"Sierra," the girl said not stopping.

"Well Sierra, my name is Danny."

"Danny, hmm, one of my best friends is named Dani, but with an I."

We started to near a house a we reached the end of the trail.

"Wow," Danny gasped.

"That's not my house."

"What?"

"That's not my house."

My gaze turned from the house/mansion I was staring at to where Sierra was standing in the break of trees that surrounded the trail and the house. Once she caught my gaze she turned around and walked through the tunnel of green. I didn't run to catch up to her but when I reached the end it was not what I expected.

**Me: Cliffhangers make me feel evil! (i love that feelin lol) i used the mountains of utah cause i live here, familiar with them, dont really care about other states and because i felt like it. Plz review! if u dont i will hunt u down and kill u! . I LIKE CLOUDS EVERYBODY!**

**Sierra: what u just read was a hyper version of the author. I would like to inform you that the next chapter of this story will be better, longer and have more description and action. **

**Me: *screams while running around with a clueless amile on face***

**Sierra: excuse me while i go get an advil and fly off 2 somewhere farwaway**

**Me: the balloons are singing YAY!**

**Sierra: *slaps head* DawnMoon, THERE ARE NO BALLOONS!**

**Me: *starts crying* Your mean Sierra!**

**Sierra: (to the other cast) DOES ANYONE HAVE SODA WATER BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!**


	2. A cave to crash in

**The second chapter is here!**

**Disclaimer: umm what do you think i dont own**

Dani POV

I don't know why I can't convince Sierra to leave. It was two days till the 4th of July, which meant I had spent over two months here. Usually when I'm off to see the sights like I told Danny I would, my normal time for staying in a place in a day.

I have thought about leaving, but never have. I just can't bring myself to do it.

Suddenly I heard screaming outside the cave, but it sounded male. Probably someone saw Sierra in her dragon form or her eye and flipped out. When I was about to change into my phantom form. Sierra burst in through the cave entrance 100 ft. up in the air in her dragon form with something dangling in her hands. She had light gray scales that would glisten in the sunlight if we weren't in a cave. Amber eyes with the blue markings like in her human form accented the amber. On her tail was a deadly blade that could pierce anything. The arm of her wing an almost-black color. Around each side of her face was a rack of spiked horns and jagged spikes that started above her eyes and ended in the middle of her tail. On the second last horn (the ones on her face)a brown feather was tied with a string to it. There was a white dragon mark on her back right thigh. She dropped down next to me while saying:"Settle down squirmy, I told you I wouldn't eat you."

"Who is that?"

"Some dude named Danny that wanted a place to crash."

"Yeah, he probably have a place to crash and a nervous break-down on the side."

The raven-haired teen got up from having a nervous break-down . He stated glaring daggers at Sierra. "What the hell was that for?, I mean carrying me across a 300 ft. gully to another mountain without even giving me a warning!" "Come oon!"

"DANNY!"

Although he just got up, Danny was tackled down to the ground in a hug that even a bear can not give.

Now he was clearly confused."Danielle!"

"HI!" She said squeezing even tighter making Danny's eyes bug out of his head.

"Dan..Dani, can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry," letting go,"So, Danny what are you doing here?"

"There's been an accident," he stopped now looking glum and depressed, I saw his eyes gloss over as if he were about to cry," So I have no-where to go," a tear crept out of his eyes as he said this.

Danny never cried, I was the only one who ever cried, which meant this was very, _very_ serious. I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Well, you can stay here if you want."

"Here?" A smile started creeping up his face.

"Yep," I smiled.

"EEEWWW, I have to live with a boy," complained the dragon halfa in complete discust.

I wanted to give Danny a tour of the cave me and Sierra lived in and now Danny. Sierra had already started to make him a room of his own since she was a half dragon with elemental powers of earth. Meaning she could move and create rock, mud, metal, gems, etc.

"Ok, after showering us with most annoying thank-yous , do you wanna tour of the place."

"Hmm, why don't you guess try and guess that." Making the sarcasm in his voice obvious.

I rolled my eyes at him. Now this was the Danny I used to know . I led him around him the cave. It was about 100 ft. in hight, and 330 ft across. A waterfall came down the edge of the cave into a pool that turned to a river and headed out to the ravine. Across from the water was a giant hole in the ceiling that cut half of the cave into sunlight. If it rained Sierra could cover it with a sheet of crystal, still allowing light into the cave. Under the hole were 3 ledges with walls on the sides, making it like a box with the top and one side missing. They were decorated with all different kinds of gems.

"You know when I said wow about that mansion we saw Sie...," before Danny could finish the sentence a green dragon that was larger than Sierra dropped through the hole. The green dragon was quite large. It was covered in brown spikes. Plated in a lighter green on the snout, neck and belly. It took an offensive stance, ready to attack. Sierra disappeared and reappeared in her dragon form. The two dragons took immediate action in defending or claiming the cave. The green dragon charged first and once she neared her, lunged for the neck. Sierra dodged by jumping up and landing on top of the dragon clinging to the wing and sinking her teeth in the arm. The dragon rolled over and the silver halfa got stabbed by the spikes on the dragon. Blood oozed out of her tail while glued to the ground. That's when I decided to take action. The white wings formed around my waist and transformed me into my alter ego. With some changes. I was no longer in an haz-mat suit, but a pair of baggy black pants that went a little past my knees. I wore white sweat-shirt like in my human form with the arm to my shoulders and a D.P. symbol in the corner of my sweat-shirt. While Danny did the same, but screaming his famous battle cry: "Going ghost!"

I caught the dragon by surprise when I laid a few ecto-blasts on the invader's head. Danny used the moment to turn Sierra intangible and remove her tail from under the dragon's body (since the dragon was still on top of her making sure the spikes shed a lot of blood.). The side of her body what covered in red blood and you could see the distinct holes where she was stabbed. Sierra got up painfully before turning on the dragon. Her eyes shone and pure white that glowed in the dark. Several spiked diamonds appeared out of the Earth, shot at the spiked dragon and sunk into flesh. Danny and I kept shooting it with blasts until it retreated by flying out, dripping with blood. Once the dragon was out the part where the battle had taken place was a crimson red. Sierra collapsed to the ground, her sides heaving and oozing out blood. Although the battle was short, it caused damage, and was just the beginning. Suddenly my ghost sense went off. Vines shot out of the ground to the top of the cave, while other vines formed around it. The vegetation glowed a blue color and revealed some sort of plant monster.

"I AM UNDERGROWTH!" It screamed. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DRAGON!"

**Box Ghost: I AM THE BOX GHOST, BEWARE AND REVIEW!**


	3. AN

I am changing The Prophecy into a crossover between Danny Phantom and Teen Titans. I don't know who looks to see what characters are in the story, but if you did, you will see that Terra is part of the story. She is only in one chapter so I will not have her paired with Beast Boy. BUT if you do want a pairing between my OC Sierra, Dani, Danny, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and some other Titans your welcome to PM me anytime.

Another thing is that I'm stuck with what I should do next. PM or leave any suggestions in the reviews.

DawnMoonWolf


	4. Chapter 4

What the hell was this. Was I high when I wrote this?


End file.
